Fairly Odd Baby/References
*This is the first appearance of Poof. He would appear in all episodes following this one until Let Sleeper Dogs Lie. *This episode marked the uncancellation of The Fairly OddParents, which had previously been ended along with Jimmy Neutron with the double-series finale "The Jerkinators!". *This episode aired 6 days after Tara Strong's 35th birthday. *Cosmo explained that he is 10,000 years old. That means his birthday is in 7994 BC. *This is the first appearance of the Anti-Fairy World and the only appearance of the Pixies World (not including the Fairy World after it had been taken over by the Pixies) **This is also the only time those three dimensions appear in the same episode. *It is revealed that male fairies are the ones who get pregnant (not the female fairies) and it will last for three months. That means Papa Cosmo gave birth to Cosmo and Wanda's father, Big Daddy, gave birth to her and her twin sister, Blonda. *Apparently there were supposed to be no more fairy babies after Cosmo was born because of what he did when he was a baby. However, Timmy still got to wish up one because Jorgen forgot to officially put that rule in Da Rules since it was on a sticky note. *Jorgen can sense a disturbance in the Fairy Force if a godchild is about to wish up their godparents a baby. *Apparently, Cosmo and Timmy can both speak Spanish. *Jorgen breaks the fourth wall when he said "while the camera zooms in on me dramatically". *This is the very first episode to marks the debut of a main character. The second and the third are Fairly OddPet and The Big Fairy Share Scare. **This also marks the only TV movie to debut a new main character. *Timmy suggests the name Tommy as a name for the baby who would be known as Poof. This name and Tommy Turner (wish) is evidence that he had the name of his future son before he was even born. *In Latin America, Cosmo's voice was changed, due to his voice actor, Segio Sáez, had moved to Chicago, United States, being replaced by Orlando Noguera, which is the current voice of Cosmo, Chet Ubetcha and other characters in the Latin American Spanish version of The Fairly OddParents. Orlando Noguera was the narrator in the first season of the Latin American Spanish version of SpongeBob SquarePants and additional voices in South Park, since the season 10 of that series and also dubbed Stan Marsh and Butters Stotch since season 16. *When Anti-Cosmo revealed that Jorgen was actually Head Pixie and Sanderson in a Jorgen suit, HP said that he was sure the Jorgen suit would work this time, probably referencing the episode "Wish Fixers" where Sanderson was controlling a robot in a Jorgen suit to try to convince Timmy Turner to wish for the pixies to take over Fairy World. *This is the second time that the Fairy Council was mentioned. The first time was in "Abra-Catastrophe!". *This is the only TV movie in which Denzel Crocker does not appear. *This is the second and last time where the characters mention real-life music bands. The first time was in the episode "Talkin' Trash", where the real-life band Hootie and the Blowfish was mentioned constantly as a running gag, and in this episode, Cosmo and Cupid mention the Bee Gees and Jorgen wants to call the baby "Kajagoogoo". * The Fairly OddParents - The title of episode parodies the title of the show itself. * George Lopez - When Jorgen says "Stop hitting me, you crazy old bat!" it makes a reference to when George refers to his mother Benny as a crazy old bat. * - When Wanda wants to name the baby "Tallulah", then Timmy said that wants to name him/her "Tommy". They were thinking in the main characters from the series. ** This may be the inspiration of the show. * - Timmy, Anti-Cosmo, Head Pixie, Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda traveling through time is a reference to the Ark of Covenant killing the bad guys. * - When all are trapped in Anti-Cosmo's cage, Cosmo was dressed in a Taco Town uniform, which is a reference to the restaurant, Taco Bell. *'' '' - Fairystone Park is an obvious spoof of the natural park. *'' '' and - When all are trapped in Anti-Cosmo's cage, Wanda was dressed in a mix between Robin Hood's attire and Peter Pan's outfit. *'' '' - After Poof farts, a scene shows Jorgen with a George Washington attire with two men rowing in a boat. This is a reference to the event. *'' '' - Cosmo stated that if he doesn't deliver the orders before 30 minutes, they are free. This was a system Domino's used during 1980s-1990s. *'' '' - Jorgen briefly wants to name the baby "Kajagoogoo" in honor of the British new wave band. *'' '' - Chet Ubetcha says "Dogs and Cats living together...It's mass hysteria." This is a reference to the Ghostbusters line, "Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together... mass hysteria!". *In this episode, it is repeatedly stated that Cosmo was the last fairy baby born, yet there have been younger fairies shown both before this special and after (Timmy TV). *Jorgen Von Strangle does not know Poof is still with Cosmo and Wanda at the end of the episode, but in "Poof's Playdate", he seems to be aware though this was probably off-screen. *All throughout the episode, Anti-Cosmo's eyes appear green, as they should be, but in the end when Anti-Cosmo is a raisin (along with H.P.), his eyes appear red. *When Cosmo appears as baby, he looks like a smaller version of a fairy, but Poof was born round. In a later episodes, when baby fairies appear, they are round. *In the episode, Poof's skin is the same skin color of Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy. In other episodes, his skin looks whiter. *When Jorgen is reading off of Da Rules, one of the rules he says is not turning yourself into a fairy, but in the episode, A Mile In My Shoes, Timmy turns himself into a fairy. This might suggest that was Timmy's wish that gave rise to this rule, Timmy also turns himself into a fairy godmother in Elmerella. Cosmo and Sheen also broke this rule in When Nerds Collide by having Cosmo make Sheen a fairy, so it could be likely that this event gave rise to the rule due to Sheen abusing a fairy's magical powers to anger Jorgen. *In this episode, Jorgen Von Strangle appears to have had long purple hair in his younger days (it was also shown in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker). But when he was shown as a baby in "Poof's Playdate", he has his usual white-haired buzz cut. However, the former two appearances were when he was an adult, so the white hair may be his natural hair color. In the flashback shown in this episode, it is possible he dyed his hair and made it longer so he could make a good impression on Cosmo since the latter was a baby at that point. The purple hair afro shown in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker may have been done by him because he wanted to be able to blend in with the 60s era more easily since his regular white hair buzz-cut would probably make him stick out like a sore thumb there at that point. *Before Timmy threw the burrito into Poof's mouth, Poof was floating next to Cosmo. But when Timmy threw the burrito, Poof was far over in the corner of the room. Then, when he started to break wind, he was back over where he originally was. *For a brief moment, when Timmy wishes for Cosmo and Wanda to have a baby, he has no buckteeth. *Jorgen says that Cosmo and Wanda could visit their baby every other millennium, which is 2000 years. However, he marked down their next visit in the 23rd century, which is only 200 years. *After Anti-Cosmo says, "World Domination!", the agenda that he has never appears again. *Cosmo and Wanda explain that the reason that Fairies have godchildren is because Fairies cannot have children. However, later, Wanda says that it is an ancient tradition to have the godchild throws the pregnant fairy a baby shower. *Cosmo barfing on Timmy and apologizing. *Cosmo yelling at Timmy due to his mood swings. *Cosmo asking people if they want jelly. *Characters saying, "it has the new baby smell." *Jorgen going to the restroom because of a bad burrito. *Characters wanting to know the gender of Poof. Characters will also often follow up with "no time for that!". *People referring to the term "baby" as the "B" word. *Poof causing something weird to happen depending on his reactions. *Prior to his official name, everyone (except Timmy) gives Poof a different name. *Timmy using cute baby talk on Poof to keep him happy and Timmy making a note in the same voice on how he has to eventually stop. *Jorgen mistaking the Poof doll for the real Poof. *A person will say they want to go outside where the light is better. * Timmy attempting to skydive and then falling when Cosmo and Wanda leave him to look at babies. * Someone saying you can't just _________, can you? *People calling Timmy, Tommy. *The real-life band Bee Gees being mentioned. *Prior to the premiering of this episode, some fans did not like that Fairly OddParents would be having a new main cast member. Most of those fans have come around after the episode aired and/or by the time the week of new episodes following this one was finished. *One thing that some fans didn't like was that it showed that Poofs gender was determined on whether or not he liked water squirters. The reason the fans didn't like this was because it suggests that females can't like water squirters. **It wasn't until a little less than 1 year and 5 months later that his true gender was revealed in the episode, Anti-Poof with Foop with a male voice and not a female voice. Revealing that Poof is indeed a male. :Cosmo/Wanda: (sobbing) You said the 'B' word three times! :Jorgen/Cosmo/Wanda: We must find our baby! :Pixie: We could get a big elephant and have it step on stuff! (A switch is activated and that pixie is dropped down a trapdoor) :Head Pixie: Come on people, think. A plan for universal domination is not just going to come bursting through that door. :Jorgen: Give me the baby Turner and I'll train it to control its unpredictable magic. Trust me! :Timmy: No! I'LL NEVER! You have my blessing! :Jorgen: Hahaha! I really can't believe you fell for that again! :Anti-Cosmo: And look we teamed up to double the danger! :HP: Goodbye Timmy Turner forever! HAHAHA! :Anti Cosmo: OOOhh! Wonderful evil laugh HP! :HP: Not as evil as yours AC! :Anti-Cosmo: YOU CANNOT WIN!! :HP: Bow before our might! :Timmy: I have a plan! :[Later] :Jorgen: Worst plan ever! :Timmy: Hiccups? What's hiccups?! Please tell me hiccups is good! :Girl: It's an ice cream miracle! :Timmy: I made it! I'm alone with the baby! :Poof: [baby talks] :Timmy: Oh no! I'm alone with the baby! :Timmy: Too late! :Poof: Mama? Dada? :Anti-Cosmo: You cannot win! :Head Pixie: Bow before our power! :Cosmo: What kind of jelly...? Category:References Category:Season 6 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials